A Day In The Life
by MP PrussianMia
Summary: A series of drabbles revolving around the PruCan family. Other families will be making cameos. Warnings: Children fluff and mischievous children. T for minor language.
1. Bringing Him Home

**Hallo~! Mia here. This is probably going to become another multi-chapter story but it won't follow a regular pattern. These are going to be drabbles about the PruCan family. I'll be writing them as I think of things to write so it might not updated every week. But I'll try to at least upload a new one every week or so. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, trust me, I wouldn't be writing right now ^^'' I only own my writing and my OCs.**

Writing Styles:

Normal

_Emphasize_

**_Loud Thoughts_**

_Axel "Speaking"_

**_Ages: _**

**_Grant and Liam: 6_**

**_Axel: 3_**

* * *

><p>Grant's POV<p>

"How the **hell** do you do this?"

Those were the very first words I heard when I opened my eyes. And they weren't spoken quietly either! It was the loud, angry yelling of a boy who was close to killing said thing. Guess it's time to get up. Oh well...

I sat up slowly and threw my bundled X-Men covers off my legs. _'I swear, this house was specially designed to be cold...'_ Shivering slightly, I grabbed my pajama pants and tugged them on. _'I've got to be as quiet or I'll wake h-'_

"Grant?"

**Damn it! **I turned to stare at the big magenta eyes that were staring back at me. A little blonde head was barely peeking out from my open door.

Axel.

His small hands were tightly gripping the door frame, as if he would run away at any given second. When he saw that I wasn't going to come closer, he walked a tiny bit closer. He was still in his Superman pj's, which were too big for him because they're actually mine. Or were. We just got Axel last night so we didn't really expect a half-naked boy to be dumped like trash on our doorstep. And all this could have been avoid had those lawyer bastards just let Axel stay with us since day one. But _**no~ 'It's the rules! He must stay at a foster home til the trial ends.'**_ The rules, my butt!

Oh Pardon me, I should explain. See, Axel's parents weren't the best and they didn't try to hide it. Many a days, we'd go to school and see the poor kid playing all alone on a yard fulled with bottles, blunts, and used condoms. And let's not forget the cuts. Mama says that it's because of all the glass but I don't think someone can be _**that**_ clumsy.

As I pulled on my shirt, Axel was slowly walking closer until he was standing a the foot of my bed. I don't know if he knows it or not but he was shaking. 'Oh _mon petit (Little one)...'_ I knelt down slowly (so I wouldn't scare him) and looked at his sleepy eyes. "Good morning, Axel. How did you sleep?"

The gently face gazed up at me and I swear, my heart just swooned. This is one of the sweetest kids in my whole neighborhood yet he's too scared to speak. So instead, he took out a piece of paper and a crayon and wrote.

"_I slept good. Mr. Beilschmidt and Mr. Williams are both very sweet for letting me sleep with them. I'm very grateful for the pajamas too. I love Superman!"_ He turned around to show me the cape that was attached to the back and ran around my room. He's so...cute!

"Hehe, I'm glad you liked it. I have tons of Superman clothes that are too small for me so you can wear them if you'd like. But tell me, it's barely 7 am. Why are you up so early?"

Axel stopped in mid-run and looked over at me. He ran back and took the crayon again. "_I heard yelling...and I got scared. For a second, I thought I was back home...hehe, silly me, right?_" And then I felt as if someone slammed their fist into my throat. That little line brought into microscope focus the scars, the bruises, that burn marks. Every single thing that those bastard did to turn him into a broken doll. I could feel my hands forming into tiny fists as my blood started slowly rising. _'No no. I can't get angry. It'll just scare him.'_

"Ugh! Stupid thing!"

Another loud yell came from down the hall. Axel and I looked at each other before grinning. "Wanna go see what Liam's doing?" I held out my hand and held my breath. He looked at it for a second before taking a hold of it and nodding.

We walked down the hall and peeked into the kitchen. Liam was sitting in the middle of the kitchen, covered in flour. All the way from head to toe. Kumajirou was snuggled up next to him with a flour-covered nose. "Liam, what **are** you _**doing**_?"

A face, identical to mine, looked up with the blue-purple eyes of our Mommy. He broke into a large grin and patted the spot next to him. "Hey! Come here! Bring Axie too." He then processed to blow flour into Kuma's face. Dumb ass...

I gripped Axel's hand tighter because I felt him slowly starting to shake again. Even before he was here, he only liked talking to Mommy. Then he started opening up to me but not so much. But Liam...has a very loud persona. Like _Vati._ Tugging him gently, we walked over to Liam and sat down. All around us there were several ingredients laying around half opened and a large bowl with a spoon. I could tell that Liam was trying really hard not to stare at Axel as to not make him uncomfortable but he was failing miserably. So, limme help him out. "So, what are you making?"

"I was...trying to make pancakes." He was whispering (which was **so** un-Liam like) and looking down at his small hands. Axel looked at him with those big curious eyes before looking back at me. I could only shrug because I've never seen my brother this way. Maybe it's because of Mommy's-

"We'll help you. If you want us too, of course."

Two pair of blueish eyes turned to the little blonde boy in shock. Hell, even Kumajirou was looking at him. Axel just talked. Out loud. To Liam. And he was just looking at us like we both grew three heads. This kid _**never**_ speaks to Liam. Never. He hardly speaks to me or Mommy!

Liam just kept opening and closing his mouth like he wanted to say something so pretty much, he looked like a retarded fish. I rolled my eyes before slapping him upside the head. "Speak, dummy!" He glared at me before looking back at Axie, who was slowly extending his hand to pet Kuma. Smiling softly, I took his hand gently and placed it on the bear's fluffy head.

"Go on. He doesn't bite!" Nodding slowly, he ran his stubby fingers through the soft white fur. With every stroke, Kumajirou's growl of content grew louder and louder, until he was practically pudding in Axel's hands.

"Hey, someone's up early. Actually, make that three!"

Everyone looked up at the tall, long-limbed man standing at the doorway. Our _Vati_ obviously just got out of bed because of his hair was all messed up and he had his Batman pj's on. His ruby eyes scanned the kitchen before sighing and walking over to us. "You boys sure made a mess, huh?" He crouched down to our level and raised a single eyebrow. "Wanna tell me what this is about?"  
>Axie and I turned to Liam, who was desperately trying to make himself invisible. "I-I was trying to make pancakes..."<p>

_Vati_ looked slightly confused before nodding to urge him on. "But why not just wait for Mommy or _Vati_ to wake up and make them?"

I glanced at Liam and saw that he was blushing ever so slightly. When he answered, it was a quiet whisper. "I wanted to make them for Mommy. And for Axel. But I can't and now I made a mess and you're mad and I can't do anything right!" Tiny, ever so tiny crystal clear orbs formed at the corner of his eyes until they started falling in two straight lines.

"Woah, woah! Relax, buddy. It's alright, _Vati's_ not mad at you." _Vati_ took my twin into his arms and rocked him gently while rubbing his back with his big hands. Axel looked down for a second before crawling over and taking hold of Liam's hand.

"It's ok, Big Brother. We'll help you. I promise!"

You should have seen my _Vati_'s face! Just like the rest of us, _Vati_ hasn't heard Axel speak much, and defiantly not this happy. But the determined look in his eyes was no joke. Liam was in pure shock, so all he could do was hold on tight to that little toddler's hand.

"Thank you, Axe-"

"Well, this is were all my boys were! Why's everyone up so early?"

"_**Mommy!**_" Three voices chorused through the room before three boys ran up and gently hugged the stomach of their Mother.

"Boys, be careful with your mommy. He's having morning sickness again." Obviously, Liam and I understood but Axel didn't. He looked at both of us with a very confused face.

"Mommy sicky?"

At that, our mommy just giggled and pet the top of his blonde head. "It means that when I wake up, I have an upset stomach. That's all."

"'Cuz our baby brother is in there!"

"No, you dummy! It's a girl!"

"Oh yeah? Well, she's gonna look like me. So ha!"

"We're twins, you idiot!"

I swear, my brother is a straight up dumb ass sometimes...

Meanwhile, _Vati_ was laughing his butt off while Mommy glared at him. "I wonder where they picked up that word from, huh Gilbert?" Dripping sarcasm~

"I didn't teach them, I swear!"

Mom just sighed before lifting us both onto the counter. "Now boys, stop arguing. You might scare Axel." Liam and I looked at each other before leaning over to peek at Axel, who was toying with his Superman cape. I guess he felt the eyes watching him because he looked up and smiled a pearly white smile.

"It's OK, Mommy. I'm not scared of my big brothers. And just for the record...she's gonna look like me."

Oh, that smug grin. He's defiantly a Beilschmidt.

And our _Vati's_ jaw breaking, shit eating grin didn't help. He took the boy into his arms and puffed out his chest like a proud papa bear. "So, how 'bout those pancakes?"

* * *

><p><strong>They sure take after their Vati o.O <strong>

**Grant has a little potty mouth xD Spending too much time with Daddy dear. For more info on Axel, go read his self-titled oneshot!**

**I hope you enjoyed it~**

**OneShot requests are still open as always~**

**I'll be uploading a request and possibly another IGBAIS chapter. So stay tuned!**

**Please please review! It really means a lot to me even if it's just to say how much you liked it! **

**Adios~**

**-Mia**


	2. The Babysitter

**Hallo~ It's not much but I did say they were drabbles ^^'' So...a little bit of adorable fluff, coming your way! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, trust me, I wouldn't be writing right now ^^'' I only own my writing and my OCs.**

Writing Styles:

Normal

_Emphasize/ Thoughts_

**_Loud Thoughts_**

**Ages:**

**Axel: 6**

**Jasper: 6**

**Serenity: 3**

**Liam & Grant: 9**

* * *

><p>Axel's POV<p>

"Oh god, Oh god! Where is she?" I scanned the room again before setting into full-on panic mode. _'Mama's going to kill me! The first time I get to babysit and I lose her!' _I whimpered softly and rubbed my eyes. I could already feel the tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. I've looked _**everywhere**_! The bathroom, the bedrooms, the kitchen, the basement, and the dog pen! '_Why did I have to fall asleep?' _"Stupid, stupid, stupid….!"

"Why are you hitting your head and chanting '_**stupid'**_?"

…._Quoi? (What?)_

I sniffled softly and looked over at the boy standing there. '_He wasn't always there, was he…?' _He had small tuffs of wavy, chocolate-colored hair and….the strangest eyes. '_Kind of like Bambi's…' _The boy had bi-colored eyes. But they weren't exactly like my baby sister's. His left iris was a deep purple while his right one was a brilliant emerald green. '_Que c'est joli…' _And indeed he was. But one question remains to be answered…..how'd he get inside the house?

"W-Who are you? How did you get inside the house?" I wasn't scared, I swear! My voice just tends to quiver at random intervals, _Ja?_ Though, him looking at me isn't helping. Not one bit.

The boy just shrugged, all nonchalantly-like and stuck his hands into his pockets. "I'm Jasper. And your door was open. Any more questions?" He looked at me smugly before sticking out his hand. As I slipped my hand into his, I had only one thought. '_Arschloch…. (Asshole)' _"I'm Axel. You wouldn't have happened to have seen a little girl out there, would ya?" Hey, it's worth a try, right?

Jasper looked at me strangely before actually nodding. "Yes, actually. Out in the yard. I said hello and asked her where her parents were but she just pointed inside the house. Cute little thing, she was. But she was all covered in mud…"

_'Mud…? Mama's going to defiantly kill me!' _ I pushed past the new boy and ran outside like a complete lunatic. And sure enough, there she was. Sitting in a pile of mud….in her new dress. Her long, pale curls were just _**barely **_touching the surface of the mud….I'm dead. Mama's surely going to have my head. I heard the front door open again as Jasper walked up behind me but I didn't care. I could already hear the lecture I was going to get….No! I will fix this! I ran over and scooped up my little sister into my strong (actually bony) arms like the hero I was. And then Jasper spoke again.

"I hope you know that you're getting dirty as well." When he saw the look I was giving him, he just shrugged. "Just saying." Damn him for being right! I scowled (to the best of my abilities…) at him before walking back inside and heading to our downstairs bathroom. At this point, Serenity was squirming all around like a fish out of water. An adorable, dirty, little fish. I took her to the tub and wet a small towel. "Bambi, why were you rolling in the mud? You know Mama told you not to get dirty. What were you even doing?"

The small toddler just looked down before sniffling softly. She brought her hands up to wipe her eyes. "I'm sowwie, Lexi…..I was trying to help the worms…"

I looked at her confused and took her back into my arms as I carefully wiped the mud off her pale skin. "What's wrong with the worms?" I ran my hand through her soft curls, not unlike those of your mother's. She looked up at me with her bright, ruby red eyes, save for her left one. The upper half of her iris was a deep blue, as if someone had just cut out that section and colored it blue. No doctor could explain it but hey, that makes it special, right?

Serenity pointed outside and sighed. "It's hot outside and the worms get all dried out. So I take them and put them in the mud or the grass so they won't die."

I could practically picture the little girl running back and forth between the dry sidewalk and the puddles of mud. Strangely adorable… "But why? Don't you mind getting all dirty?"

She just shook her head and gave me such a sweet, sweet smile. "Nothing bothers me if I'm doing something good. Everything deserves a chance to live, no matter how icky. Right, Lexi?"

I looked down at the small child in my arms and couldn't help but smile. At her adorable nicknames and her innocent nature. I nodded slowly and sat her down in the tub. "I agree. Now stay still!" And I gave her the bath of her life! Loofah and deep conditioning included.

* * *

><p>By the time my parents and my brothers came home, Jasper (who luckily stuck around) and I managed to not only clean Serenity's dress but we also cleaned up the doorway, the wood floors and the bathroom wall which all had muddy footprints and handprints.<p>

When my Mama scooped up Rena in his arms and asked how our day went, she answered happily. "Great! Lexi and Jazz took really good care of me. We played inside all day, just like you told us to." Over our mother's shoulder, she peeked over and winked at us. Pretty little liar, she was.

Just then, our _Vati_ walked in with the rest of the groceries and spied Jasper. But Liam beat him to it.

"Who's this?" Liam came over and tugged at one of Jasper's loose curls, smiling as it bounced back. Only Jasper didn't like that very much….

"I'm Jasper. Jasper Edelstein –Zwingli. My family just moved in yesterday. We're right across from you all."

Before he was even done speaking, _Vati_ had snatched Serenity out of our Mama's arms and was running all the way to the house across ours, yelling something like "Roddy, my daughter's way cuter~!" or at least I think. Though, I'm sure I'm right seeing as he was in the process of waving her around in Roderich's face.

"Is this normal?" Jasper whispered not-so-softly in my ear. I looked up at Mama for an answer.

"No, he's just an idiot. Now come on boys, time to make dinner."

Yup, just another '_normal_' day.

If you can call that normal…I'm concerned.

* * *

><p><strong>...Gotta love Prussia.<strong>

**That's Serenity for ya. She has a nickname for EVERYONE. So Axel and her just call each other names back and forth. The most common are: Lexi (Axel), Bambi (Serenity/Serena/Rena), Li Li (Liam), and G (Grant). And of course Jazz (Jasper).**

**Did that make you overload on cute? If not, then I have failed...*runs to a corner***

**Please tell me what you think. Reviews make me happy, happy makes me write, stories make YOU happy. Everyone wins :3**

**More updates coming soon!**

**Adios~**

**-Mia**


	3. Astraphobia

**Hallo...I'm a little dead right now. I'm sorry for not posting anything but hopefully this can make up for it?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, trust me, I wouldn't be writing right now ^^'' I only own my writing and my OCs.**

**Currently" Un-BETAed. Please excuse any errors.**

Writing Styles:

Normal

_Emphasize/ Thoughts_

**_Flashback_**

**Ages:**

**Liam & Grant: 15, 6 (Flashback)**

**Zeke (Sweden & Finland's Son) : 15**

**Axel: 3 (In flashback)**

* * *

><p><em>"Never fear shadows. They simply mean there's a light shining somewhere nearby. "<em>

_- Ruth E. Renkel_

* * *

><p>Liam and Grant weren't that different. They were twins, after all. Back to the time that they were babies, even their Mama had trouble telling them apart. But sure enough, the twins found ways to stand out. Liam, the typical first-born was more rowdy than his dear little brother and was always the one better at sports. Not that Grant was too far behind. But one big difference set the cast onto which twin was which. Grant was scared of thunderstorms. <em><strong>Really scared.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Grant's POV<p>

"Liam, are you sure we have everything? I don't want to come back and make more than one trip. Besides, it looks likes there's definitely going to be a nasty storm." I'm good. I know I am. I didn't let my voice falter once even though deep inside, I wanted to curl up in a corner. I've always hated those damn thunderstorms but I wasn't going to let anyone know about it. Liam would just laugh at me and I didn't need to worry my parents when they're stressed as is. '_I'll look after myself just like I always do... I got through it many times before.'_

"Hello~? Earth to Grant! Come on, bro! We're going to be late!" I blinked my eyes and glared at the tanned hand waving around frantically in front of my face. My twin really is way too impatient. Always have been, always will be.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I shooed him away gently and waved goodbye to Mr. Sweden and Mr. Finland. We had stayed over for a sleepover with Zeke and now, he was coming to spend the night at our house. You'd think this would be more exciting but we live right down the street so it wasn't that much fun. Besides, Zeke pretty much lives at our house anyway. Still, I always loved having Zeke over. He was nice and was always smiling. And that part is that he always brought me a new book to read.. N-Not that ours weren't good or anything...it's just, I liked his better.

"You guys, we should probably go before it starts pouring. I wanted to make a stop at the mall before we went home, is that OK?" Every time he asked a question, he always directed it at both of us, probably because even he had trouble telling us apart. Not that that's anything new...

"That sounds OK. But we should at least drop our bags off in case it starts raining on us, right Grant?" I could only take a deep gulp. I knew my brother's deep blue eyes were staring right at me yet I couldn't force my mouth to open or my head to move. I really just wanted to go home but I didn't want to spoil our trip...But the sky was getting darker by every passing minute. And yet, my stupid head just nodded.

"Y-Yeah, that sounds fine. If you'd like, I could take the bags and meet up with you guys at the mall." Anything to get me inside a safe house. But it seems that today is my brother's day to ruin my plans.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll do it since I'm faster." He gave his signature grin and ran off with the 3 bags slapping down on his back as he ran. Dammit...I swear, I hate him sometimes...

I looked over at Zeke and almost jumped. He was already looking at me and the bastard didn't even bother turning away when I caught him in the act. "U-Um, Zeke...?"

He just raised a single blonde eyebrow before grinning. "Sorry, you had something on your face. Here, let me get it." He leaned forward and gently wiped away the stray crumbs from the cookies we had eaten earlier. It normally wouldn't bother me but...after his fingers left my cheek, it felt cold. And wet...like a raindrop. I looked up at the sky and sure enough, the clouds were finally dropping their heavy burden onto us. The drops were big and fat and the dark clouds were sure evidence that this storm was going to be a bad one.

Zeke took one look at the sky and then at me before taking a hold of my hand and beckoning me to follow. At first, it was a steady walk but as the drops started coming faster and faster, we had picked up the pace to a jog and finally an all out run. When we had stopped to take a breath, I finally took the time to look at my surroundings and saw that this was not the mall. Not at _**all**_. We were completely surrounded by thick bushes and high trees. They shielded us from the rain but casted an even darker atmosphere than those clouds. I could barely see more than 3 feet in front of me and the air was getting wet and cold.

"Zeke, where are we...?" D-Damn, I didn't mean for my voice shake like that but I could already feel myself shaking. Whether from fear or chills, I don't know.

The blonde boy just took my hand again and quietly led me through a path that only he seemed to know of. After a while, we came to a stop in front of an old, abandoned house. Well, maybe not abandoned but it sure looked like it. The shillings were barely there and the windows were shattered but it seemed to be clean. That creepy clean that obviously means that someone came to clean the home long after the owners left.

"And this is? Is it safe? When did you find it?" I had a million questions racing through my head but the main one was one that I could not voice. '_Why is he still holding my hand? We're here and I don't need help seeing anymore...W-Wait! Why was he holding it, period!'_ I tried to pull my hand back but that only caused him to tighten his grip. I didn't have to look at him to know that his dark blue eyes were fixed on me.

"Grant, for such a quiet boy, you sure do ask a lot of questions."

That was a perfectly innocent answer. The way he said it was not. I don't even _know_ he had gotten so close to me but he was and when he spoke, his hot breath tickled the very tips of my ears. W-Which were sensitive! That's the only reason they were red...it's not like I enjoyed it or anything...

A loud boom of thunder broke through our silence and illuminated the dark sky into a blazing light.

And that's when it all went downhill. I had jumped up from the sheer fright and I could feel my whole body start to tremble in that way that I knew very very soon I would start crying. Zeke had caught me just before I could hit my face on a big vine and was currently holding me like a...like a girl. One arm cupped under my knees and the other wrapped around my chest. Again, this wouldn't have ever bothered me because he was kind enough to catch me...but my heart was doing somersaults right now. I could hear the rapid pounding in my ears so loudly that there's no way that Zeke couldn't hear it. And if he truly couldn't, the red blush on my face didn't really help.

"Are you OK, Grant? Are you hurt?" His voice was so soft and sincere but just as another boom erupted, I knew I couldn't stay. Against myself, I pushed him away and ran straight for the abandoned house, not stopping to see the hurt expression I knew was on his face.

After putting enough space between me and him, I quietly set out for somewhere to hide. If I can hear as least as possible of the booms...then I won't be too scared. I had wandered upstairs to what seemed like the Master bedroom. It had a huge dresser and an even bigger desk. I looked at both before deciding on the desk. I wiggled myself into the dark space and closed my eyes. _'If I don't pay attention to it, it won't affect me. It's all just in my head...'_

This was easier said than done.

The booms kept coming, louder and louder until I swore that the very house shook. I had buried myself as deep into my little corner as possible and yet, it did nothing to help. I clapped my hands over my ears and willed my mind to think of anything besides the deep cracks of thunder. I tried to think of sleep since we didn't really get any last night, seeing as Zeke is a damn insomniac and kept us up all night long. _'Maybe I can count bears...one bear, two bears, three bears...'_ And slowly, my lids got heavy and closed. The last thing I remembered was a slight shuffling of feet and a shadow cast over me...

* * *

><p>~ 9 Years Ago ~<p>

_**"Now, boys. Please remember not to open the door to anyone. Both your Vati and I have keys, as does Uncle Roddy. There's no need for you to open to anyone. I'll try to be back as soon as possible, OK?"**_

_** Maybe I was too young to realize what it truly meant to be home alone but in my mind, my Mama was always nearby. Whenever you need him, he'd be there. So, with that in mind, the fact that **__**Mama and Vati had to go to the hospital because Axel had a high fever didn't bother me. I just figured that they would be down the hall or something...How wrong I was.**_

_** After Liam and I locked the door, we decided we'd be good little boys and go to sleep on time like we're supposed to. Or in my case, try. I always had trouble sleeping and tonight was no exception. Only, tonight it was raining. Hard. The drops sounded like bullets against our roof and in the quiet house, the sound resounded through the thin walls. I had decided to go read a book in the living room with a small lamp by my side. It was all going fine until a loud boom ripped through the sky and cut the power off my lamp. Up until then, I've never really realized how loud and...scary thunder was. **_

_** "I-It's OK...I'm not scared...I'll just go find Mommy..." And so I did. I left my book neatly set with the page folded so I wouldn't forget it and dragged my little feet down the hall and peeked into my parents' room. The bed was all un done and piled up so that meant that they were definitely here! Eagerly, I ran to my Mama's side of the bed only to stop dead in my tracks. The bed was empty. They weren't here. I then searched the whole house twice.**_

_** They were gone.**_

_** Just then, the sky decided to torture me more as even louder booms exploded throughout the house. It was finally starting to set in what being alone truly feels like. When they said that we'd be alone, they weren't joking. I can't even consider Liam as company because he could sleep through a hurricane. **_

_** As the booms started coming faster and faster, I sniffled softly to find myself crying. Two long steams of tears were rolling down my cheeks in thick drops. Everytime the house shook, my body went along with it. My bones would shake, my heart would stop and slowly, a deep fear started to set in. I grabbed a blanket from the closet and curled myself under the kitchen table, where it was the least noisy. That night I didn't get much sleep. And the last thing I remember was calling for my Mama...**_

_** The next day, they found me still under the table, shaking and scared.**_

* * *

><p>"-Ant..."<p>

I don't want to wake up yet...

"Grant..."

No,...let the music keep playing.

…...

Music?

I slowly opened my blue eyes and was met with a darker pair. A pair full of...concern? I opened my mouth to speak but before I could, a loud yawn escaped me.

"Sleepy, eh?"

What the hell is it with his voice that causes my stupid heart to start speeding? And that's when I heard it. A loud piano. I went to touch my ears and felt a pair of headphones. '_What the...?'_

"Oh, yeah. Those are mine. When I came to look for you, I found you crying and shaking in your sleep. So I woke you up and that's when you told me that you were scared of thunder. So, I got my headphones, put them on you and...r-rocked you to sleep." W-Was...that a blush on his cheeks? Or maybe I'm just feeling mine? I've never had anyone do something like that for me...and maybe that's why I did what I did next.

I kissed him.

A gentle, innocent kiss. He didn't pry to go further and just sat there, rubbing my cheek. I really didn't want to let him go but I was going to pass out from air loss if I didn't. As I slowly backed away, I heard another loud clap of thunder and did like a cat. I pounced on him. And he happily caught me. Way too happily. The damn bastard was staring down at me like I was a scared kitten. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his hands slip into his pocket and pull out a blue iPod Touch. I think I started staring too hard because he looked over at me and grinned. "Sorry, I should've turned the music up louder. Is that better?"

And it was. I stared outside and saw the flashes of light but heard nothing other than a techno song. A smooth melody and for some damn reason, I could feel a hand petting me. _'I'm not going to complain though...it feels nice.'_

It was all quiet for a while before I felt one of the headphones being lifted gently and a whisper entered my ear.

"Are you scared?"

I took me a moment to realize that no. I wasn't. It was raining balls outside yet I was perfectly at ease here with him. So, I turned towards him and smiled. My first smile today, I think.

"_Nien._ _Danke,_ Zeke._ (No. Thank you, Zeke)"_

_..._

_'Should I tell him that was my first kiss...?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Astraphobia- Fear of thunder and lightening <strong>

**Gah, "Love me, kill me? "(If you know who's song that is, I'll write you a oneshot! 3 )**

**So, I really hope you like it! It took me a while but I finally made it. **

**Zeke. Thoughts? Do you like him? Cuz Grant does xD He's just way to stubborn to admit it...**

**Oh, also! Another little game. If you can figure out whether this story was pre-written (as in I wrote in my notebook before I typed it) or free-lanced (typed on the spot) and why you think that, I'll write a little drabble in this story with whatever you'd like.**

**Please tell me what you think. Reviews make me happy, happy makes me write, stories make YOU happy. Everyone wins :3**

**More updates coming soon!**

**Adios~**

**-Mia**


End file.
